


You're Mine

by Miserableandmagicalfairytails



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Kaneki, Biting, CCG AU, Cannibalism, Cinnamon rolls, Fluff, Hide is one smart sunshine bitch, Hurt/Comfort, It sorta just happened, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, My Poor Babes, Nice-ish Arima, Pain, Porn With Plot, Possessive! Kaneki, Sassy Hide, Smartass Hide, Sorry Not Sorry, Sunflowers, Sunshine Hide, Supportive Father in Law Arima, eventually, gross sobbing, handler! Hide, lots of pain, smut will come, there will be blood - Freeform, they will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserableandmagicalfairytails/pseuds/Miserableandmagicalfairytails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the raid, Hide wakes up to a new and painful life. He must work as the handler for the CCG’s newest weapon also known to him as his best friend, Kaneki Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, writing something that I’ve been thinking about for so long. I give you an AU of handler Hide and weapon Kaneki.

The sterile air and a sharp pain in his neck hit him as he began to stir. Hide had felt the draining of his energy into a realm of darkness and nothingness. He had never felt so cold, so alone, so not Hideyoshi. Never wanting to return to that place that he knew was death, even if he didn’t want to admit it. What had happened and what is going on; were the first things running through the blonds head. He couldn’t lift his heavy eyelids so he allowed them to stay resting on warm brown eyes. With his body feeling like lead, shoulder burning in the most painful way and his head setting a rhythm of throbs, he didn’t know if he was even physically alive. However, he should have known that the pain was the only thing proving that blood was still flowing through his veins. His dull hearing began to pick up on a hushed conversation of what seemed to be two women. 

“What are they even trying to do?” One had questioned 

“I heard they are trying to use this boy to control Centipede.” The other whispered back 

"You mean that monster they have on the third floor?! That’s insane! He needs to be put down before...” She started to shriek loudly. 

“Quiet, you don’t want them to hear you and the boy may wake up soon, his papers had stated he should be regaining consciousness today!” The women had whispered shouted at the other. 

It seems they hadn’t noticed that said boy was indeed awake and listening to their conversation. At the mention of Centipede Hide remembered everything, the raid, Kaneki, pain and passing out due to blood loss. That’s why he’s hurting everywhere. It also explained why his shoulder burned so intensely. He began to panic before he remembered they said that Kaneki was alive and in the building. Why did it matter that he was on the third floor? He racked his brain and then it had hit him, it mattered because he was most likely at Cochlea. The place where the CCG imprisons ghouls they want to use in some why. The woman also said something about using him to control Kaneki, what was the CCG planning with them? He didn’t know and he began to worry, what are they doing to Kaneki right now? His heart beat picked up from his silent panicking and it alerted the nurses. He had to play it off as he was just waking up and his heart beat raised due to shock. Forcing his eyes open he was automatically blinded by the light and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. 

“You’re awake, okay I need you to breathe for me and try to calm down, everything is fine, and you’re safe now” 

He had recognized her voice as the one that told the other to be quiet. He now knew which one he would have to work for to get information on Kaneki. Upon further inspection he noticed she had straight, brown hair, green eyes and a large scar on her neck. It looked as she had flesh missing in that area. He presumed it was from a ghoul. It was healed but the obvious trauma was easy to identify. He had briefly wondered what happened to get her that scar. It suddenly hit him that his wounds must look a lot like hers but fresher. A new pain exactly like his shoulder was also on his abdomen, he guessed Kaneki had bitten him there as well. The artificial blond had managed to calm his heart and looked to the other women. Her hair was blond and curly, and blue eyes stared at him with fear. 

He knew the fear was because of his relationship with Kaneki but it stirred a spark of annoyance in him. He hated hearing her calling his best friend a monster. Kaneki was not a monster, just hurt and unstable. He wished he could shout it at the world so Kaneki would be safe from at least one thing. Never has he felt so useless, so inadequate than he did when it concerned his best friend. Looking up Hide threw one of his famous sunshine smiles at the nurses and they seemed awestruck with the boy. 

“Um, can you tell me where I am?” Hide chirped out through his smile. 

The two women looked at each other seeming to silently decide if they were allowed to tell him yet. After a long while the blond women spoke up. 

“We can’t tell you where you are but you are safe and healing nicely.” She spoke softly to hide. 

“Why not?” Hide cocked his head to the side in a manner almost like a puppy. 

“We simply cannot tell you, so please stop asking.” Her words were strict. 

Hide pouted then smiled up at them. He looked around the room and the room was just as he thought it would be, all white with a simple bed, table, two chairs and a lot of equipment. Some of which was connected to Hide. He had IV’s stuck into his arm and something to track his heart beat. He spotted that the blond haired women was named Rei and the brown haired women was named Yuna. This was thanks to the bold letters on their name tags. He was slightly confused as to why they would have name tags at the CCG. He quickly shook it off as he saw someone he never thought he would be involved with; Arima Kishou. The CCG’s reaper and most feared dove. Hide found him more terrifying than any other human or ghoul. Especially when Kaneki is at the CCG and not in Hide’s sight. 

“Hello Hideyoshi.” Arima’s voice was cold and calm as he spoke. 

“You can call me Hide.” Hide tried to cheerfully answer but worry began to take a toll on him. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” His eyes stared intently at Hide’s own. 

“Kaneki?” He already knew the answer. 

“Yes. You two will be working with us, if you refuse” There was a short pause in his stone voice. “You both will be killed. Do you understand?” 

“What do we have to do?” Hide’s normal cheerful demeanor melted away with his words. 

“We want Kaneki to work somewhat as a dove. However, he will not listen to anyone we try to get him to work with. Not even me. So we want you to work as his partner. We know that he will behave if you are with him.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“You are the person he will not kill, even in the state he was in, he didn’t kill you. We believe anyone else would be dead right now.’’ 

“You don’t know that, maybe he didn’t like how I tasted. I might’ve been gross” Hide nervously spoke out. 

Of course this was simply in an attempt to calm himself down. His mind was racing here and there. He was told that he will be killed and the first thing he thought about was Kaneki. Hide knew now that he really was in love with the half ghoul. Of course he knew this for years but never wanted to admit in fear of the other not feeling the same way. Arima offered an equally as cold chuckle at Hide’s joking. 

“We know that’s not the case. So what will you do?” Arima didn’t seem to want to deal with Hide for much longer. 

“Does Kaneki get any say in this?” 

“No.” The answer was prompt. 

“I need to talk to my friend first.” Hide didn’t know he could sound so demanding to someone such as Arima, but here he was. 

“Okay.” 

Arima stood up and started walking before stopping at the door. Hide didn’t know if he was supposed to follow or not. He stayed in his bed before the Reaper spoke again. 

“Let’s go.’’ 

Hide moved quickly and winced at the sharp pain he felt. So he settled for slowly getting up. As weight was placed on his feet he stumbled and had to fall onto the bed. Arima noted and told the nurses to get a wheel chair prepared for the injured boy. The two nurses, Rei and Yuna scrambled to get the chair and more importantly Hide in it before pushing him behind Arima. The wait on the way to where they have taken Kaneki was painful. The three had come to an elevator that had two armed investigators in front of the elevator. At the sight of Arima they moved aside after lowering their heads slightly. Once in the elevator the number three was pushed to the level where they imprisoned SS rated ghouls. 

Doors opened to even more investigators along the lines of cells that held ghouls. The floor was black and said cells were almost like thick walled blank rooms. There didn’t seem to be many, as expected. SS rated ghouls are ether killed or hiding, not imprisoned and kept alive unless they have a purpose. The ghouls were unable to be seen, after walking they came to one of the cells. The cell that held, Eyepatch, Centipede and Kaneki Ken. As the single door was opened Kaneki could be seen in the corner. Violent cracking and mumbling could be scarcely heard coming from the half ghoul. Arima moved the nurse aside and wheeled Hide into the dark room. With a pointed look at Hide he walked out of the cell and closed the door. Hide drew in a much needed breath. 

“It seems we haven’t made it home yet, huh Kaneki?”


	2. Chapter 2

“It seems we haven’t made it home yet, huh Kaneki?” 

Hide’s words came out confident but in reality his nerves were on high alert. After so long he can finally be with Kaneki, but why did it have to turn out like this? He had found Kaneki and given himself as food then they woke up here, in hell. It was the best way to describe their current situation. Both simple tools to the humans who are supposed to protect them. Hide was human and Kaneki is also human, though it may only be half true. He may have a few differences from other people but the fact that he was fully human before cannot be ignored. Hide guessed that’s why the CCG is giving the two this chance in the first place. They must think they are doing the two a favor, how wrong they are. 

As the words left Hide’s mouth Kaneki tensed and the cracking of his fingers and mumbling stopped. It was as if Kaneki was frozen in ice, unable to move and comprehend what was going on. Only the breathing of the two were heard in the small cell. Kaneki’s breathing coming out in heavy puffs of air and Hide’s soft due to him trying to control the rate in which he breathes. He didn’t want to worry the other, so he tried to stay calm around the pained half ghoul. Kaneki didn’t turn around and Hide sighed softly, the sigh was replaced with a warm smile. 

“Even in here you’re styling it up aren’t you?” 

Kaneki was wearing black, baggy pants and a torn shirt. His shoes were non-existent. No response was given to Hide as his words reached the figure in the corner. After a soft laugh from the blond, Kaneki turned his body towards the other. He had kept his steel eyes on the ground avoiding Hide’s warm, brown ones. They were complete opposites, day and night, warm and cold, light and darkness, human and ghoul. Even if they were opposites they loved each other completely, even if neither has said it out loud. Hide knew Kaneki loved him but Kaneki was too afraid to allow the fact given their current situation. Hide was light, warmth, everything Kaneki was not. Even so Kaneki couldn’t bring himself to completely leave Hide’s side. Everything about Hide made Kaneki want to be with him more. His smile, his body, his scent, his personality, his everything. 

“Come on Kaneki, not going to give your best friend a hug, how rude.” 

“Hide, what are you doing here?” Kaneki voice was pained as he spoke the others name.

“I’m here for you of course, that and I’m not allowed to leave.” Hide chuckled softly as he spoke the rest of the sentence. 

“Why can’t you leave? What are they making you do?! Are you okay?!” Kaneki grew frantic. 

“Shh, Kaneki. I’m okay, don’t worry.” 

“But...” Kaneki was cut off by Hide. 

“Listen, they won’t let us live unless we do what they say.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“They want us to work for them. They want you and I to work as a team to kill ghouls. We have no other choice. Please Kaneki do this for me, I don’t want to lose you again. I know it’s selfish, but let me be selfish for once? ” 

Hide’s voice broke. Kaneki has never seen Hide so hurt and worried. It broke him. Within an instant he was across the room and hugging his friend with overwhelming emotion. Kaneki didn’t even realize he was moving until his brain began to work again. Once it did, Kaneki forced his body back. He was afraid, afraid of hurting Hide again. The state the other was in was all his fault. He never wanted to hurt him again. Kaneki’s wall broke.

“I-I’m so sorry, I’m a monster. I almost killed you and you still want me to live? I don’t understand, why? Why do you still care if I live or die?! I would rather die then hurt you again. So please don’t make me do this.” 

“Kaneki the thing that would hurt me the most is you dying, You want to make sure I’m not hurt? Then live for me, live with me by your side. Protect me when he have to work and be my friend. You need to live for me. So please, will you work with the CCG? I know they’ve done terrible things to you and so many others but I’m being selfish. When I woke up, the first thing I wondered was if I would see you again. If you can’t live for yourself then live for me.” Hide’s last words came out in a desperate plea. 

“I can’t.” Kaneki’s voice was so small. There was a short pause. “I don’t deserve to live. I attacked you, I almost killed you! And when I was doing it, all I could think about was having more of it. I was going to kill you, look at yourself, you can’t even stand. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?” 

Kaneki’s eyes were covered by his white hair. Hide knew that he was silently crying to himself as a few tears had dropped onto the floor. Kaneki was trying to not show weakness even if it was with his best friend. Hide just wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him that it’s okay. To tell Kaneki that he didn’t need to suffer alone anymore. Hide looked at the broken boy in front of him and took a deep breath. 

“You think you can get rid of me so easily? I’m not letting you go. And who cares about that stuff? I’m alive and kicking. You have a hot, blond friend that wants to help you and you won’t let them? So let me help you. Come here please.” Hide’s voice grew softer the more he spoke. 

Kaneki looked at Hide with wide eyes, the emptiness was still there but Hide could see the shock behind them. Hide’s tanned arms where stretched out to gesture for Kaneki to come over like he requested. Hide knew that it was a tall order and Kaneki may even not do it but he wanted to hug the sadness out of his friend. Hide wanted to make sure that Kaneki knew he was okay and that he didn’t need to feel bad. Of course Hide knew Kaneki wouldn’t forgive himself that easily, but he felt it was important. To Hide’s surprise Kaneki stood and wrapped his strong arms around his waist. He was gentle as he circled his arms around Hide’s fragile frame. Hide rested his head on white locks as he sighed contently. Kaneki had calmed and buried his face in Hides stomach being careful to avoid the deep bites. Kaneki pulled away as Hides scent became too much to bear in his starved state. 

“So Kaneki will you live for me?” 

Kaneki’s head nodded silent at Hide’s request. A large smile spread on Hide’s face and he spoke up. 

“Good because you know you need to see me every day.” There was a thoughtful pause. “Arima, we’re ready.” 

The heavy door opened to the white haired Dove and Kaneki tensed.


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy door opened to the white haired Dove and Kaneki tensed. 

Hide didn’t know why but it sent him on edge. Kaneki looked terrified and Hide reached to give Kaneki’s hand a comforting squeeze. Kaneki’s hands met Hide’s and he gripped hard onto the others hand. It was painful, if Hide was honest but he knew Kaneki must have gone through something to make him act this way. The panic in Kaneki’s eyes continued to put Hide further on edge. Through the iron grip, Hide could feel Kaneki’s body shake in fear. Two other investigators walked into the room with caution and moved by Kaneki and Hide. Kaneki’s eyes quickly moved to the two and his body’s shaking stilled. This told Hide that Kaneki was ready to move if needed. Hide tried to smooth his thumb over Kaneki’s hand to calm him. This proved to be a small challenge as Kaneki’s grip hadn’t loosened. Arima’s eyes moved to the two’s linked hands. This did not go un-noticed by the half ghoul. 

“We’re putting cuffs on him, it’s the only way we can allow him out. They have RC injectors if they are needed so it would be your best interest to avoid acting up Centipede” One of the investigators commanded in a cold tone. 

“Hi, I’m Hide, and that’s Kaneki.” Hide responded cheerfully. 

Kaneki smiled at Hide correcting the investigator. Hide always knew what to do when Kaneki was feeling uneasy. Hide met eyes with Kaneki giving a look saying it’s okay to let them put the cuffs on and Kaneki let the investigator lock them onto his hands. He could already feel the RC suppressants draining some of his energy. Hide felt slightly disappointed to have Kaneki’s hand gone even if his appendage was being crushed. He tried to rub his hand without Kaneki noticing and he succeeded. Arima however caught the action and Hide inwardly gulped. Arima gave the investigators a commanding look and began walking, turning his back to the other four behind them. One of the investigators began to push Hide forward while the other tried to get Kaneki to budge. He failed miserably, that was until Hide called Kaneki and he swiftly moved to his side. The investigator pushing the blond didn’t seem all that happy that the SS rated ghoul was walking next to him. Hide simply looked over and grinned at Kaneki. 

“Dude don’t look so worried, Kaneki’s not going to bite or anything.” There was a short and awkward pause at Hide’s words. “Well I mean, never mind, sorry Kaneki bad choice of words huh?” 

“Yeah it was Hide.” Kaneki nodded slightly and Hide flashed an apologetic smile at him. 

“I know you’re just craving to have a bite out of anyone, human or ghoul. That’s what all monsters like you want. Seeing as you even took a few bites out of your best friend here.” The investigator Hide said quietly. 

At the moment Kaneki wanted to cry, to just hide himself away from the world. He was a monster and it seemed everyone but Hide admitted it. The investigator was right. Why didn’t they just kill him like they do other dangerous ghouls? Was it because he was half human? Was it because they knew they could use him due to them having the only person who was there for him? His aunt, Jason, Rize and as much as he lied to himself that she didn’t hurt him, his mom. Then again he’s also has hurt people, too many to count. Hide on the other hand, who has he ever hurt? Maybe it would be better to just tell the CCG that he won’t work with them and die. 

“He’s a monster huh? Well that’s news to me. Is there another meaning I don’t know about because Kaneki is defiantly not a monster?” Hide questionably spoke. “Hey Kaneki you know all things literature am I missing something? Did the definition change while I was sleeping?” 

“Hide.” Kaneki couldn’t contain how relieved he felt to know that Hide didn’t think of him as monster even if he was one. 

“Yeah because good people go around killing others and eating them, including their best friend.” The sarcasm was laced with hatred as the investigator spoke. 

“You mean you don’t eat pork, beef, chicken and fish? Isn’t that the same thing?” Hide smiled. 

“Hide.” Kaneki interrupted before the investigator could lash out. “Thanks, but be careful.” 

“Careful of what?” Hide turned his head towards Kaneki. 

“This room is where we will discuss the details of your employment here. Step inside.” Arima stood and motioned to a conference room. 

Hide and the investigator was the first two into the room, next was Kaneki and the other investigator and lastly, Arima. The door was closed behind Arima and he walked straight towards Kaneki. This set Hide on edge and even more Kaneki. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the Reaper. He remembered the pain and the darkness. He never wanted it again. After Jason, Kaneki was easily able to deal with pain but Arima gave pain a whole new meaning. The ghoul was ready to protect Hide if need be, but he was restrained. The panic started to overcome him as Arima walked towards him. Instead of attacking Kaneki however, he took off his RC suppressing hand cuffs. As Kaneki was released the two other investigators panicked silently to themselves. Arima and Hide noticed this immediately. 

“You two may leave, I have classified information to discuss.” Arima’s voice took its flat tone as he turned to the investigators. 

“You mean you want to be alone with Centipede, isn’t that dangerous?” One investigator asked. 

“Are you sure sir?” the other responded. 

“You doubt my ability to take care of him if need be?” His gaze was pointed. 

“No sir.” The two replied together. 

Soon they were out the door eyeing Kaneki as if he was going to lash out as soon as their backs were turned. Arima had followed them out and shut the door. Kaneki had gone to stand next to Hide protectively just in case it was needed. 

“There’s no need to be on guard Kaneki Ken. We simply have to discuss your role at the CCG.” Arima’s voice had somehow seemed less threating. 

“Hey Kaneki, it’s okay you don’t need to worry. Why don’t you sit next to me buddy?” Hide smiled and he spoke. 

Kaneki just nodded at both of them and grabbed a chair to move to Hide. After a short delay Arima grabbed a chair as well and sat opposite of Hide and Kaneki. 

“The CCG is asking of you two that will go on assignments and eliminate ghouls. Kaneki will fight and carry out the mission while Hide plans and keeps an eye and Kaneki. You will be given an apartment to live in when you are not on missions. The apartment will include one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and a spare room for Kaneki to train. This room also will be used if at any point he needs to be contained. The apartment will be modified to make sure Kaneki cannot leave unless with authorization. Kaneki however, will also have to wear a cuff that allows us to track his location, also RC suppressants will be included in the cuff. These will activate of the push of a button by Hide or CCG personal. I am the director of this project, so if any concerns or questions come up you will call me. Kaneki will be undergoing training with me twice a week while Hide goes to college. Kaneki’s meals will be prepared and sent to the apartment and Hide, you will be able to come and go as you please. However you will have a chip implanted in you that will allow us to track you. This chip has already been implanted while you were recovering. Failure to abide with the project will mean death, am I clear?” 

“Yes.” Kaneki’s voice was quiet. 

“Alright, we’re going to have so much fun living together Kaneki!” Hide grinned. 

However Hide knew that this plan wasn’t all painless, he however was willing to work with what he got as long as Kaneki was safe and with him. This began the CCG’s project: Handler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. You can throw something at me if you want.

Arima’s eyes scanned the two sitting in front of him. Kaneki was looking softly at Hide, while Hide smiled at Kaneki. To think that Arima would come up with this plan because Kaneki reminds him of himself. They were alike but so different. It confused him to no end and he didn’t know how to figure the problem out. So he decided to silently observe and see what happens between the two. Hide looked at Kaneki like he was his world and Kaneki looked at Hide like he was the only thing keeping him sane. Of course anyone that really looked at the two could see that both of the ways they looked at each other was the truth. Hide would do anything for Kaneki and Kaneki needed Hide to be with him. It was the simple fact of how much they loved each other. It was a silent love but it was stronger than anything he’d seen in his line of work. 

Arima reached into his coat pocket to grab a piece of paper and roll it silently and discreetly in his calloused hands before looking to Hide and passing him the note. He then met his eyes with brown then grey. In a second Arima had stood, drew his quinque, pushed Kaneki to the wall and pointed IXA to Kaneki’s forehead. Kaneki’s eyes were wide and terrified, he could still feel it being pushed through his eyes. Kaneki stood there frozen in place. At this time Hide panicked franticly, then looked down to the paper in his hands, on one side it read: “Don’t act, I need to knock kaneki out to take him to the apartment.” Opening the note up farther he continued scanning the paper with frantic eyes. “I have RC suppressants on the tip of my quinque, I will stab him in the neck to inject it. Come over as soon as I do. We need to make him stay calm, you are the only one who can ensure that.” Hide’s eyes quickly moved to witness Arima stab Kaneki in the neck. His screams then pierced his ears and he was over next to Kaneki holding his hand as fast as he could in his injured state. 

“Kaneki look at me, it’s okay. Shh you don’t need to worry. I’m here okay? And after you go to sleep we can go sit on the couch and watch movies, just like we used to. That would be nice right? So just close your eyes, it’s okay. I’m not leaving, I’ll be right there when you wake up.” 

The whole world moved in slow motion, Kaneki couldn’t focus on anything other than the quinque in front of him, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the man who killed him once before. He knew that he could easily kill him again. And he could kill him in front of Hide. He never wanted him to see anything like this not now and not ever. He felt the pain in his neck and he started to panic. That was until he heard a voice, the voice that always saved him. He felt Hide’s warmth on his hand and underneath him. Kaneki was now laying limply over Hide’s lap. Kaneki allowed himself to sleep just as Hide had told him to. 

 

Arima watched with interested eyes, he was impressed with the affect Hide could have on Kaneki. Not that he ever really doubted the Blond but it was one thing believing it and another actually seeing it. Unlike other investigators he knew ghouls weren’t mindless and unloving monsters. He knew that they can love and want to protect, he knew this first hand. Anyone that did not know this could look at these two and would begin to think differently. Well, anyone that didn’t have an idea preset in stone about ghouls. Turning his full attention back on a sleeping ghoul and cradling human he picked up Kaneki with strong but gentle arms and placed the sleeping boy in the wheelchair previously used by Hide. He then grabbed a cane and passed it off to Hide. 

“Can you manage or do you need a wheelchair as well?” Arima quickly asked. 

“No I’m fine. Thanks dude.” 

Hide began to limp over behind Arima and out of the door. As they passed through the halls many investigators and paper pushers looked at them warily. As through Kaneki would wake from his deep sleep and attack them all. Hide sighed softly. His mind began to race; Kaneki was so strong now, but he chose to follow the instructions of Arima because of him. Before he knew it they were out the back doors and specialized handcuffs were placed onto the still sleeping Kaneki. All three of them loaded into the van with the help of other CCG personal. As they rode Kaneki’s head had fallen onto Hide’s shoulders. Hide sent a silent thank you to the Gods that it wasn’t his injured shoulder. He smiled as he looked down at Kaneki, he looked peaceful as he softly slept. Hide knew this wouldn’t last for long, he knew that Kaneki had been plagued by nightmares since he was tortured by Jason. He guessed he was able to calmly sleep due to the RC suppressants. After ten minutes of driving they pulled up in an apartment building. Upon farther inspection Hide noticed that it was mostly deserted apart from their group. 

“No one else but everyone here will live in this complex.” Arima spoke strongly. 

“Even you?” Hide turned to him. 

“No I will not live here but I will be checking up as often as I can.” Arima finished and then promptly left the building. 

Hide and Kaneki were lead into an elevator and the number eight was pushed and they ascended to the eighth floor. The group of seven walked until the door of number 19 was opened and Hide and Kaneki were ushered in. 

“We will be living in the other apartments on the floor. Red markers are marked next to the doors that we’re living in. All parts of this floor have been proofed to ensure the ghoul cannot escape. If he leaves this room without permission we will automatically assume it is him escaping and we will subdue him. You may leave as you wish but you will be tracked and logged. All living essentials are included in the apartment and Centipedes food will be delivered weekly. The phone can only call each of us, Special Class Arima, and a monitored pizza place for you. If you need anything call, however the apartment does have camera’s throughout. We will be back to collect the wheelchair. Also all medical supplies as well as instructions for your treatment is in the closet next to the bathroom, be sure to do everything that is on your calendar if you wish to recover. Good day.” 

Without another word they had closed the door and left Hide with Kaneki. Hide turned towards Kaneki and smiled softly while eyes downcast.

“Just like old times huh, Kaneki? Wake up soon, I really want to talk to you.” There was a slight pause in his words. “I have something to tell you. It’s pretty important.”


End file.
